


Surprise Visit

by looney lurker nsfw (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/looney%20lurker%20nsfw
Summary: Marinette has a surprise for Adrien after a hard day at work. Ninoadrienette. Explicit content!  Not appropriate for under 18!





	Surprise Visit

Marinette pulled back from Adrien’s lips with a satisfied sigh. This was definitely what she needed after a hard day at work. She leaned against the edge of the desk behind her, drinking in the view of her disheveled husband, blonde hair ruffled, shirt wrinkled where she’d bunched it in her fists, and a telltale bump at the crotch of his work slacks. Adrien eyed her right back, lazily running his hands over her thighs and up into the hem of her skirt as she sat on his lap.  
    “You’re so beautiful, Wife,” he murmured, his fingers stretching toward her inner thighs, fingertips just barely brushing the crotch of her panties.  
    “Mmmm… does that mean it’s time to get out of our clothes?”  
    “Great plan,” he agreed as she unbuttoned his white work shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. She ran her hands greedily over his muscular chest and stomach while he hummed appreciatively.  
    “Can I tie you up a little tonight?” Marinette’s eyes shone as she caught the color in Adrien’s cheeks at the suggestion. His erection grew firmer and she nudged her hips closer, rubbing against it with her own aroused pussy. “That looks like a yes,” she chuckled. Adrien pushed his chair back from the desk and Marinette lifted herself up and off her husband in one fluid motion, shimmying out of her narrow skirt as soon as both feet were on the ground. They shed each other’s clothes quickly, leaving them strewn across the bedroom floor as they made their way to the bed, kissing and touching in parallel ardor. Once they had settled, Marinette reached up to the headboard and liberated a pink silk scarf hanging over the edge.  
    “We have ties…” Adrien sat cross-legged on the mattress, folding his arms behind him with the ease of frequent practice while she bound his wrists in firm, but not tight, loops of the scarf.  
     “Well, I thought maybe something a little gentler tonight. The silk is soft, but won’t stretch. There. How’s that?”  
Adrien sat up straight, now fully erect with his legs opened wide. “Really good,” he groaned. “I love being open to you like this.” He flexed his arms and found surprisingly little give in the silk.  
Marinette laughed low in her throat and reached forward to grip his cock firmly in her hand. “You do, huh?” She pumped it a couple of times and was rewarded with a drop of pre-cum that oozed out. She used her thumb to rub it around the head of his penis, earning an urgent moan from her husband.  
“I want you so bad. I want your hands and your mouth all over me,” he panted. “Today sucked. You’re the best thing about it.” Marinette slowed her ministrations, and came around to his front, kissing him sweetly on the lips. She lowered her lashes shyly, puzzling him.  
“I have a surprise for you,” she said, flushing when she glanced back up into his face. “Can you wait right here?”  
Adrien pressed his face as well as he could into her bare shoulder, muffling an impatient groan. “If I have to.”  
Marinette giggled. “Yes, you have to. It’ll be worth it, though.” She slipped off the bed and went to their shared closet. She pulled a black robe on over her shoulders. As she left the bedroom, Adrien pondered a moment. They were the only two in the apartment; what did she need a robe for? His breath caught as he heard a muffled knock at the door and the long squeak of the hinges as Marinette opened it. Geez, Mari, whoever it is, just tell them to come back later, he begged mentally, his arousal starting to wain. He flexed his arms again and the sensation of the silk against his wrists fired his libido back up. He heard the front door close and sighed in relief. He could hear Marinette’s footsteps in the apartment, but… was she talking to someone? As the conversation moved down the hall, he recognized Nino’s voice. Surely she wasn’t… had she forgotten he was sitting right here, completely naked? A soft knock on the door caused his heart to jackhammer in his chest.  
“Baby, can we come in?” Marinette didn’t wait for an answer as she pushed open the door to reveal herself and a bashful Nino in the doorframe. “Here’s your surprise! I hope you like it, because I can’t return him.” She smiled wickedly at her husband as she led Nino in by the hand.  
“Are you for real?” Adrien breathed. He shot a glance at his best friend, who was giving him a long look and trying to be cool about it. Well, nothing hidden now, he supposed.  
“Would he be here if I wasn’t?” she retorted with an arched eyebrow.  
“Nino, wha - I mean, why-” Adrien tried to form a coherent sentence, but it was hard, dealing with the simultaneous embarrassment that his best bud was viewing his private sex life and the arousing idea that the man was apparently game to join them.  
“Mari brought it up. You know your girl, man. She can be very direct. I had no idea you two might be into a threesome.”  
Adrien pursed his lips and let out a long, cooling breath. He glanced down at Nino’s jeans, gratified to see an emerging bulge there. “Oh, yeah, bro. I just never thought you’d go for it.” Nino had come out as bisexual a few years after their wedding. A threesome had been the couple’s favorite fantasy, but Adrien had never contemplated taking the next step.  
Marinette let her robe drop to the floor and leaned in to give Nino a hug, pressing her soft, pale breasts against his t-shirt. “Can I undress you in front of him?” Nino swallowed thickly and nodded. She started with the hem of his shirt, lifting it away over his head as he raised his arms to display beautifully defined abs. She reached next for his belt buckle and Adrien relished the quiet jingle as the metal tine released the notch in the leather, allowing Marinette to shuck away his pants and boxers in one sweep. Nino’s erection bobbed proudly in the air. Marinette turned to her husband. “Are you ready for me to touch him?” she asked, seeking the final consent that would allow them to step out of their marriage confines. Adrien nodded eagerly. His wife traced one finger up the underside of Nino’s length and they could both hear him gasp at the contact.  
“You are so fine, M. I never thought I’d get to see you like this,” he murmured.  
“I’m easy, too. No patience,” she replied, dropping to her knees and kissing Nino’s engorged member.  
Adrien moaned, watching her lick up and down Nino’s dick. He wanted to touch them so badly. “Untie me,” he demanded, resulting in grins from both his friend and his wife.  
Marinette she shook her head and spoke conversationally as she nibbled around the edges of Nino’s cock, “We talked it over and decided you had the worst day. So we’re going to make you feel good, then make Nino feel good, and then if you’re up to it, me too. But I’m not insisting tonight.”  She stood and pushed Nino toward the bed, where he sat down next to Adrien. A lascivious smile on her face, she drank in the sight of them together. Her obvious enjoyment of their nudity melted away any lingering awkwardness between them. “Mmmm. Any requests?”  
“I can see from the look in your eye you’ve got ideas, Mari,” Nino replied.  
“Yeah, you are kind of a planner, Babe,” Adrien agreed, his eyes fixated on her perked nipples, her flaming cheeks.  
“Only because I’m the best at it,” she teased. “In that case, Nino, would you please suck my husband’s cock?” Adrien gave a shuddering breath as Nino eased himself over onto his stomach and leaned in between Adrien’s legs. The contact of Nino’s tongue on his sensitive head was electric. Adrien felt his hips buck, but Marinette was suddenly behind him, pressed against his bound arms and holding his body down with her arms encircling his waist. “Don’t get too excited,” she purred in his ear. “This is only the beginning.”  
Nino wrapped strong lips around Adrien’s shaft and sucked, licking the underside with the flat of his tongue as he moved his head to bring Adrien’s penis in and out of his mouth. Adrien gave a loud, whimpering moan as Marinette grasped his nipples between her fingers and rubbed them in soft circles. This was too much for him; he’d come if they kept going-  
“Ease off, Nino,” Marinette directed. “Have a little control, Baby. I didn’t sex you up three nights in a row for no reason.”  
“Woman, you are wicked. And devious.” Adrien huffed, staring down at Nino’s sexy mouth as the other man slowed his sucking.  
“So true,” Marinette agreed, “but you love it. Are you feeling all worked up yet, Nino?” Nino released Adrien’s dick with one last caress of his tongue and licked his lips, nodding. “In that case… have you ever had a man inside you, Adrien?”  
He shook his head, staring hungrily at Nino’s large erection.  
“No, only my little fingers, huh?” Marinette continued,  “What do you think, Nino? Are you up to try it?”  
“I’ve wanted to tap that ass since we were fifteen,” Nino growled, stroking himself at the thought.  
“Adrien, let’s put your sexy ass up in the air,” Marinette suggested. Adrien gathered his legs under him and rolled forward until he was up on his knees. Thank goodness he had the balance and flexibility of Chat Noir to help him out, since his arms were out of commission. He knee-walked up the mattress as Marinette slid her eager hands over his torso, helping him to lower his face down gently on a pillow. He closed his eyes, skin pricking at the slightest contact as the other two arranged themselves. He heard a squelch of lube, then the familiar sound of Marinette slicking the liquid along her hands and fingers.  
A tentative touch at his anus cued him to relax and he felt his heartbeat speed again as Marinette’s finger entered him. He gave a sigh of pure delight. This was familiar territory - arms tied back with his wife’s fingers in his asshole. Marinette worked them in and out, the motion gaining speed as she spread the lubrication over his inner and outer surfaces. “I think he’s ready,” she whispered. An odd crackle startled him until he realized Nino had opened a condom and was sliding it on.  
Adrien felt the mattress dip and Nino’s hard knees settled between his, pushing his legs wide apart. He gave a gutteral whine as Nino eased his tip in, moving slowly and stretching his anus with a careful, delicate push. “It’s good, it’s so good,” Adrien panted, overwhelmed.  
“You want more?” Nino asked in a huff as he tried to stay gentle with Adrien’s sensitive tissues.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Adrien groaned and Nino’s hard length pushed further inside, overloading Adrien’s nerves with sensation. He pumped slowly in and out a couple of times, each thrust punctuated with Adrien’s ardent cries. Adrien felt a small tap at his calves and opened one eye to peer down between his legs.  
“Get a little taller, honeys,” Marinette cajoled as she slid on her back into the space between Nino’s legs. Adrien pressed his thighs together as much as he could to give her room, and Nino’s knees reluctantly moved inward until the two men were high enough for her to get underneath. She situated herself in front of Adrien’s cock and took a firm grip on his shaft, stroking up and down with her lubricated hand. With her other hand on his balls, Marinette engulfed his penis with her mouth, running her tongue in familiar swirls over the tip while she continued stroking long and hard. Adrien breathed in cries and pants when his two partners found their rhythm, Nino thrusting with enough force to push Adrien’s cock to the back of Marinette’s throat, Marinette tightly sucking as he pulled back away.  
Adrien squeezed his legs as much as he could against Nino, whose knees pushed outward to spread him wide. He felt pressure and heat building inside as his heart raced and his hips bucked. “Oh please, Marinette,” he panted, his face turned to the side, “I want to feel my cock inside you while he fucks me--”  
Marinette squirmed up the mattress on her back, bringing her upper torso to one side of Adrien’s downturned body and reaching around with both legs to hug his waist. She pressed her hips up quickly and guided his aching member into her folds. He slid in easily, her dripping wetness exposing her arousal at watching the two men in her bed. A thrill of pleasure unlike any he’d ever experienced shot through Adrien all the way to his core.  
“Do you need a condom?” Nino panted, gripping Adrien’s hips tightly with both hands and continuing to rock the group with long, heaving thrusts. Adrien was so tight...and the man was so beautiful. He’d always been attracted to his friend, but respected their bond. Now, hearing Adrien groan and gasp beneath him, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
“I’m on the pill. And we’ve always been faithful… until nooow,” Marinette’s reply was swallowed up in a moan as Nino leaned forward to where she lay at Adrien’s side and grasped one of her breasts, rubbing a rough thumb over the nipple.  
“We’re still faithful,” Adrien panted, “No one’s hiding from anyone here. Fuck, Mari!” he yelped as her hips pressed up again, sheathing him in her fully. Adrien’s breath came in shorter and shorter gasps until Nino’s cock slid forcefully against his prostate and he orgasmed in a sudden, shaking explosion of pleasure. He bellowed into his pillow with a shout that could have rattled the windows, only barely aware of Marinette’s echoing cries as he used the force of Nino’s thrusts to push his ejaculation into her as deeply as he could.  
Shaking, he felt Marinette slide away and did his best to stay upright as his best friend rammed him with increasing need. Turning his face again to the side, he could just barely see Marinette on her knees beside the other man, kissing his lips, his intense brow.  
Marinette teasingly slid one of her fingers into Nino’s ass cheeks and rubbed. Nino groaned and fell forward over Adrien’s back, humping desperately. The move exposed his anus fully and Marinette worked her magic fingers inside, rotating her wrist so she could crook her fingers and stroke long and hard against the special spot inside him. “I can’t wait!” he cried, his voice cracking as he felt his orgasm near.  
“Come for me, Nino, that’s right...” Marinette whispered in his ear and pressed deliciously down in rhythm with his strokes. With a happy hum, she watched Nino’s climax blast through him with a shudder. Nino cried out and bit down on Adrien’s back, bursts of light scattering across his closed eyes as his sweet release edged out all other sensations. Panting, he shakily pulled back from his friend, who sighed and slumped to one side.  
“Fuuuck, Mariiii…” Adrien sighed as she untied his arms and rubbed him carefully.  
“Good?” she asked innocently, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes,” they chorused together. Nino grabbed her hand and pulled her down between the two of them.  
“I’m sorry, girl, I think I need a break before we do anything for you,” he apologized. Marinette touched the tip of Nino’s nose and kissed his cheek.  
“Not a problem.  It’s early in the evening, and I ordered takeout. It should arrive in about half an hour. Then you two are up for round two. And you better deliver.”  
“Devious, just...devious,” Adrien murmured as he wrapped his arms around his wife and burrowed into her shoulder.  
“So, bro, how come you never told me you’re bi?” Nino asked.  
Adrien’s openmouthed gape turned thoughtful as he considered the question. “Huh. I guess I never thought I was. I wasn’t into dudes in high school. It wasn’t until Mari suggested it that I ever thought about being with you. I can’t deny how much you turn me on, though.”  
“Don’t make me jealous,” Marinette warned, turning into her husband’s embrace with a chuckle.  
“Don’t worry, Baby. I do hope this isn’t a one time thing, though.” The other two nodded agreement.  
“I think we’ve redefined the meaning of ‘good friend’.” Marinette quipped. “Looks like I’m the straight one, though. Super-straight, even. Here with two men.”  
“Oh, really?” Nino asked, arching an eyebrow. “We keep it on the down-low, but Alya and I have a friends-with-benefits thing going. You wouldn’t believe how she talks about you in the bedroom, M. Your bestie has a major lady-boner for you. I bet I could call her up and she’d be here before the takeout arrives.”  
Marinette gasped and her eyes sparkled like she’d ripped the wrapping off a birthday present. “Do it!” she enthused, bouncing up on the mattress.


End file.
